


A Night to Remember

by Lyssandra_Med



Series: Lovingly Dysfunctional [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bachelorette Party, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med
Summary: Hermione is getting married.Now if only Bellatrix could remember who it was.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Lovingly Dysfunctional [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456105
Comments: 22
Kudos: 205





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagicNonCreator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicNonCreator/gifts).



> Unedited, sparked by the lovely Lazze, and Bellamione Cult! I hope you enjoy this take!

Alcohol was fun.

Drinking meant adventure.

And back when it was just herself and her rowdy group of miscreants, it meant _chaos._

She’d lost track of how many times she had woken up in some home she didn’t know, with people she never knew, and clothing all missing. Lost and bereft of everything except the surety that she had a good time.

Until alcohol led to misdemeanours.

Until alcohol led to prison.

She had sworn it all off right then and there, for herself and little Delphi. She would do anything for that child, and if that meant no longer partying like she was seventeen and carefree, so be it. And if potentially landing a prison sentence long enough to last until Delphi was a teenager wasn’t a sign enough to say she should stop, she didn’t know what was.

Going _back_ to drinking was a pain. Lower tolerance, much better minders in the form of a rather reformed Rodolphus and her new partner Hermione. Neither of them let her get _too_ wild. Just enough to let her unwind, relax, get a little loose and chilled. But not enough to do, or say, anything stupid.

Until the wedding.

Or rather the hen’s night out right before it.

She started slowly enough with a few pints of shitty swill that wouldn’t have gotten a buzz onto a fly, let alone left her inebriated and wandering. From there it was wine while a parade of scantily clad women were brought in from the club across the street, each of them barely dressed in scandalous witches costumes.

A glass of wine led to a body pressed down against her and a shot in her hand - _tequila, if she were one to ask_ \- that went down smooth but burned all the while. One shot to two, two to three, and on the night went.

Ginerva kept an eye on her, made sure she wasn’t making a fool of herself, but when the last shot passed her lips it might as well have all been for nought.

She was right and proper knackered, a blitz to win the match, crosseyed and fumbling and oh so very emotional.

“W-where’s ‘Mione?”

Words more like stilted sounds left her throat and bounced among the pounding music, Luna at her side not a moment later and Cissa moving to join them.

“She’s upstairs, sleeping.”

Sleeping?

Who the bloody fuck would go to _bed_ when there were drinks to be had? Merry to make? 

“W-wha-”

“She’s going to get up early tomorrow Bella,” Cissa leaned in to shout when the bass had their hair bouncing. “Andi’s going to help her get ready.”

Oh! She knew this! There was, there was _something-_

“Why?”

“The wedding, Bella.” Luna pat her knee as if that explained everything, “She’s going to have Andi help her with the dress and everything.”

Hermione? _Her_ ‘Mione? Getting **_married!?_ **

Well, that certainly wouldn’t do. Who in the hell thought they warranted a place in Hermione’s heart? _Who the bloody fuck was she marrying!?_

“Mmm,” she mumbled, voice captive to her mind. The empty shot-glass clinked upon the table as she leaned forward onto swaying feet, “Gotta- got ta’ go.”

Somehow, she made it up.

Somehow, she found the room.

Likely she didn’t make it there on her own accord, but she tried and found herself placed before it with a plastic keycard in her hand and doorknob swivelling all around her focus.

Her entrance was abrupt.

Loud, knocking into walls and furniture.

Falling into bed, Hermione awake with sudden ferocity-

“Bellatrix? Bella, what on earth are you doing?” Hermione wrapped her up, gentle sniffles and tears she hadn’t known were leaking out all swiped away by a warm thumb and cheek pressed against her wild mane of curls.

Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be enough. She could feel the solid mattress beginning to spin beneath her, could feel the urge to pass out and fall into a sleep she wouldn’t remember.

Best she get it all out then.

“Y-you,” she stuttered as a beginning, soft hiccoughs punctuating her words. “You can’ m-marry whoever’n the _fuck_ it’s your marrin’. M’kay?”

“Bella, what-”

“I, I just lemme speak okay? Okay, okay. I,” she held a finger up to press against that adorable fucking nose she loved so much, “I love your nose. You have a good nose. No, no nose. Not what I’m wantin’. What I want. You. You! I love you.”

“Oh really?” Hermione murmured her words against the shifting length of Bellatrix’s body as she pulled her up and wrapped strong arms around her waist to keep herself grounded.

“Yes! Yes, very- very really. You can’t marry em’, who- whoever it is.”

Hermione hummed, a lyrical, “Why?” passing her lips.

“Because I love you! That’s why. That’s all. I love your nose you knows? Nose. The nose knows not which it-”

“But Bella, you’re getting married too.”

Well. Now that was a shock to the system. Who the hell was she marrying?

“What?”

An open-ended enough question. 

“Look Bella,” Hermione grabbed her hand, bringing it front and centre so her own lined up. “Look, we’ve even got the same rings.”

Well then. _Who was this two-timing fuck?_

_“We’re being cheated on!”_

The rushed words brought giggles pouring from Hermione’s throat, the gentle patter of rain on glass or softness of a breeze. Something, that much was sure, that reminded Bellatrix of _home._

Unfortunately, the booze was most certainly winning the battle. Though she wanted to keep her eyes open on that lovely face she had damn near memorized, Bellatrix found her lids drooping and body leaning heavily into where Hermione sat atop her lap.

“Oh gods, Bellatrix, _we’re_ getting married. Tomorrow. These are _our_ rings!”

Oh.

Well then. That explained _everything._

“How in the fuck did I manage that?”

\---

When the words finally passed her lips, Hermione was certain that she had finally gotten through to Bellatrix. Not only had the gentle crying finally stopped, but her body had relaxed and breathing evened out. Good, though not great.

She would most definitely be having words with Narcissa when the morning came, especially if Bellatrix was as hungover as she thought she would be.

“Bella?”

Gentle snoring responded, the woman finally gone off to wherever the inebriated Morphius would take her.

Good enough.

"Love you too, Bella."

She lay Bellatrix back onto the pillows with care and gentle touches, slowly climbing off her lap and snuggling in beside her. An arm thrown over her waist, chest to back, Bellatrix curling herself into a little ball of warmth and driving heat.

“I am _so_ telling Delphi about this when she’s older.”


End file.
